


Winter Reckoning

by OpaqueXApathy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Background Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega In Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Request Meme, background Thor/Loki (if you squint), blah tags, i really suck at tags, mentions of X-men (because continuity), more tags, this is my first crack at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpaqueXApathy/pseuds/OpaqueXApathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the 1940s anymore. Omegas can vote, are considered nearly as equal as everyone else, and are protected by laws against forced bonding. But Bucky Barnes has been hiding who he is for his entire life and he's fighting to keep it that way. Problem is modern technology has made that impossible. Everyone knows his secret and at the end of the line, Bucky spirals into a heat despite medicating himself senseless, and him and Steve are left to sort it out right in the middle of a mission. Bucky's convinced it'll mean the end of everything they have left but Steve's determined to show him that it's just the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Six long months.

It had been six long months since Steve had brought Bucky back from the brink, reuniting with him after nearly seventy years of being apart. Though he’d been asleep for most of those years - gratefully - it still seemed like the decades were palpable between them. Bucky had changed. Of that there was no doubt.

And why couldn’t Bucky have slept just like him? He’d gone back and forth with his feelings with Sam, who he couldn’t be more grateful for, and it always came back to the fact that at least Bucky hadn’t died. Somehow, someway they’d found another chance to be with each other. Steve felt selfish for even thinking it considering all the pain and hell Bucky had endured but having him here and now, some semblance of his best friend, guiltily he couldn’t help but try and find the positive in the mountain of negative.

Steve never had alluded himself to the possibility that they’d break Hydra’s control and Bucky would be back to the way he was. It had taken a month to find him alone and he realized that there was a number of things that could be horribly wrong, mentally, with his best friend. He even wondered just how much of Bucky even remained.

Though, meeting his eyes across the SHIELD helicarrier what felt like eons ago, he knew that there had to be something. And even if there hadn’t he still wouldn’t have been able to hurt him. He would have let whatever resided in Bucky’s body kill him first because he sure as hell couldn’t have. But then he’d heard that instead of killing him, Bucky had dragged him out of the Potomac - disappearing before any of the other Avengers could get a good visual on him. Not even Tony.

And that had ignited a storm of hope within him so great that the first chance he got Steve had removed himself from the active duty Avengers list and went after Bucky himself. He hadn’t been sure who he’d find. The Winter Soldier or Bucky. Really it seemed he’d found both.

“Bucky?” he asked into the piece in his ear, voice pitched low as he surveyed the Hydra base in front of him. It was massive. But their numbers had greatly dwindled since thwarting their attempts to overthrow all of earth itself. He hadn’t even wanted Bucky to go on these missions to wipe out Hydra for good but after months of therapy and diligent, exhausting rehabilitation, they hadn’t been able to stop him.

 _“Yeah.”_ the Soldier returned and Steve heard it. Sometimes he didn’t like to be called ‘Bucky’ on missions though Steve for the life of him couldn’t stop himself. He refused to call him what Hydra had made him which had been nothing more than a code name for the brutality he’d endured.

“Still with me?”

 _“Of course I am.”_ he replied tersely and now he sounded annoyed.

Steve smiled just a bit, surveying the icy expanse of snow in front of him, the steel mute grays of the base a bare contrast against to the unforgiving landscape.

“Let’s do this then.” Steve set his jaw, grip tightening around the handle of his shield, and gave the man beside him a look. “After you.”

“Always a gentleman Rogers.” Wolverine quipped in a low growl, putting a hand over the concrete barrier and vaulting himself over it. There was a minefield separating them from the base now. And the only one that could navigate it was Logan. Another old friend that Steve could scarcely believe was by his side now. Though from what he heard from Fury, Logan hadn’t exactly left it over the years, visiting him often when he’d been asleep and frozen.

Even as quiet as they were and as quick as they moved, Steve keeping a hand on Logan’s shoulder to keep up with his rapid changes in direction, it wasn’t long before the bullets started flying.

“Coming in.” Tony said in his ear, “Tracking your path via satellite. We’ll send everyone else in once you get out of the mine field.”

Steve deflected bullets, Logan took two .50 caliber rounds before they reached the resistance waiting for them but it didn’t stop him for a second, the blue and yellow clad X-men launching himself into a foray of automatic gunfire with a fierce primal yell as Steve took another group coming at them from the left. He refused to even glance back a second as Wolverine literally took his group apart. The sound was enough.

Iron Man soared over head, fast enough to break the sound barrier, and took out any heavy resistance - leaving Steve and Logan on the ground to clean up. SHIELD was coming in fast now, Tony was preoccupied with a tank, and suddenly resistance was minimal. It was in that relative lull that Steve felt his breath catch. Someone was missing.

“Bucky where are you?” he asked and he was noticing then his absence, tossing his shield quickly to the left and catching a Hydra soldier in the face - the shield ricocheting off a wall back in his direction as he swiftly caught it.

“Thanks.” Logan grunted wryly. He sounded sarcastic and Steve bit down on a grim smile. He probably hadn’t needed the help but more than anything - it was a reflex.

“Bucky!” Steve called again, heart hammering a new rhythm of near panic in his chest. Sam called it a mix of separation anxiety and post traumatic stress. Whenever Bucky left his site or just suddenly disappeared, Steve had a tendency to lose it just a little.

 _“I’m inside.”_ came the relatively placid response a heartbeat later and Steve let out an almost explosive breath of relief.

“We’re coming in.” Steve told him, willing himself to relax.

Steve looked to Logan, who was already on the move, and rapidly moved to follow.

“Relax, Cap.” Wolverine said, taking a tentative sniff of the air around them before stepping into an otherwise pitch black hallway. A side entrance the other soldiers had used to intercept them. “Barnes can take care of himself. ‘Specially now.”

“I know.” Steve said grimly. “I just worry.”

Logan suddenly came to a halt. “Uh oh.”

“What?” he asked quickly, his hand finding the man in the darkness, settling on his shoulder. “I can’t see a thing.”

“Power is out.” Logan said and Steve heard him sniff a few times, inhaling deeply. There was no light to reach them already this far into the base. They were on there own in a Hydra base who probably had equipment to see them just fine. Luckily though, Logan had some of his own natural equipment.

“Barnes is taking out whatever resistance is left.”

Steve instinctively took a step forward but Logan’s outstretched arm stopped him. “Somethin’ else.” Steve heard the feral’s shock when he asked him directly. “Is he an omega?”

Steve’s fist tightened around his shield. “Yeah. You can sense it?”

“He’s long gone now but I think your boy is in heat.”

Steve drew in a sharp breath. Bucky had hid the fact that he was an omega from Steve their entire lives together. It was only recently with modern day technology that his secret had easily been outed. And Bucky had not been happy about it. More than anything it had only seemed to distance them further. He’d pulled away from Steve after that, even though Steve’s own alpha instincts were harder to control around him now more than ever. Bucky needed protecting they told him. The desires had been strong before despite thinking what he always had. That Bucky was the alpha he’d always dreamed of being before his serum, that he’d looked up too, practically idolized. And he knew Bucky could take care of himself. Of that there was no doubt. But he couldn’t help what he was. He also couldn’t imagine how Bucky felt.

Before the war, before the serum, he couldn’t have even knotted another person - as sick and frail as he had been. Omegas hadn’t even had the right to vote then. There was no way he could have protected Bucky and been the alpha he deserved. He probably couldn’t have even helped him through a heat. While he knew that’s not why Bucky had kept the secret of being an omega, really the exact opposite - to protect Steve - he couldn’t help but feel badly about it all. Angry too. That Bucky had kept it from him for so long. Suppressants had been so hard to come by back then. And forget the war! They would have never let Bucky enlist which for awhile was the only thing that had kept food on the table.

Bucky had done everything for him and then some. It wasn’t just his own natural instincts wanting to repay that twenty fold. It was him, who he was now, the man he’d become. The man that finally matched the inside. It was 1946 anymore. Bucky didn’t have to hide. He didn’t have to be the strong one anymore.

By all appearances, Bucky didn’t seem to know that. He had to be using inhibitors, scent blockers to mask his heat. It wouldn’t work for long. A few days maybe but not the whole cycle. The only reason Steve knew now was purely because of Logan’s heightened sense of smell.

“Bucky?” he asked worriedly into the radio, “Where are you?”

Again - no answer.

Steve tried not to sound awkward when he replied. “Can you tell how far along in his cycle he is?”

Despite how personal a question that was, Logan replied without preamble. “Two days tops. It’s strong. Real strong.”

Steve gently gripped his friend’s shoulder. “You okay?”

“May have to pull out.” the alpha replied, voice tense, and Steve withdrew his hand. Logan was a feral class of mutant, a class that constantly had to fight against it’s baser animal instincts. If he got too close to Bucky this far along in a heat there was an easy chance he could lose control. Though he had a lot more control now than Steve had ever seen in their long history together - it wasn’t a chance he was going to risk.

“Pull out. I’ll find Bucky.”

“Can’t see a damn thing in here Rogers-”

“I’ll manage. Go. Tell the others what’s going on. I want radio silence.”

Letting out a dissatisfied growl, Logan turned on his heel and left, as silent as the shadows blanketing the entire base. Something about those growls made the hairs on the back of his neck always stand on end. They could easily make an omega instantly submit. Even a beta. Having such a strong alpha at his side was invaluable but get him in close proximity with an omega in the middle of a heat? It would be a disaster he couldn’t even grasp. Logan had a tendency to even make alphas turn on him. The animal inside of him, so close to the surface, just made it all the worse.

“Tony if you can hear this, I need to speak to Bucky privately. Can you do that?”

There was a burst of static in his ear, _“-pigs fly. Barely hear -”_ another burst of static and then what Steve thought was a curse. _“It’s just you and him - barely hear you. SHIELD is incoming-”_

“Negative.” Steve said quickly. “Pull everyone back. Do you hear me? Just do it.”

Suddenly, in a whir of electricity, all the lights started to come on. Steve gave a puzzled look around, wincing at the brightness and squinting against it. Well there was that much. At least now he could keep looking for Bucky without blindly feeling around and hoping he didn’t get shot by whatever stragglers the Winter Soldier may have left behind. But he was guessing that wasn’t anyone.

“Bucky?” he tried again. “Bucky I need you to answer me.”

But there was nothing, predictably, but silence and Steve swore softly under his breath. “Dammit Bucky please-”

His own love for his best friend was fueling his alpha instincts into overdrive. Bucky was out there. In the middle of a bad heat. Possibly over medicating himself to try and compensate. Probably scared or panicked. Alone.

Anxiety and fear constricted his chest and Steve quickly ran forward, deeper into the base.

Not if he could help it. Not today.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“Bucky? C’mon, Buck I need you to talk to me.”

Steve had reluctantly recruited the help of Tony from above the Hydra compound, the Avengers and those assisting with the previous mission well aware now of the situation. According to readings both from Tony’s Iron Man suit and some from a SHIELD helicopter, Bucky was running a moderate fever and his heat cycle readings were well off the charts. It also appeared that he’d overdosed on suppressants and another medication no one was recognizing from his scans. While he wasn’t in any medical danger so to speak, a consulting physician was already suggesting sedating him for the remainder of his cycle. Bucky was unquestionably miserable and possibly out of his mind.

 _“Cleared up the interference.”_ Tony said, a steady and sometimes too steady voice in his ear over the past ten minutes since breeching the Hydra compound. _“He just left the compound. Heading outside who only knows where. It’s like zero degrees out there. He’s definitely not thinking straight. If I were you-”_

Steve interrupted impatiently. “Tell me the quickest way out.”

_“Left. Good. Now right. No wait my right. You can’t possibly know which right or left that is uh... yeah that way.”_

Steve broke out into the light of day with a suddenness that almost completely disoriented him.

_“You should be right on top of him now.”_

He was. Not more than ten yards away a disheveled looking Bucky stared back at him, breathless, stock still besides the far too rapid but slight rise and falls of his chest - fists clenched at his sides. Remembering the months of therapy, the nights he spent waking Bucky up from night terrors bad enough to wake the dead, coaxing him down from PTSD ridden flashbacks - Steve took quick note of which arm was the metal one. Just in case.

“Get back Steve.” Bucky called out to him. And Steve didn’t like that look. It was far too reminiscent of the SHIELD helicarrier for his liking. They were in far too similar positions, standing face to face as they were now, staring at each other over an open expanse of snow and ice. And only the backdrop was different.

“No way Buck.” Steve said, putting his shield down next to the door with slow careful movements. For good measure he shut the door behind them too. But as soon as it clicked shut, Bucky was on the move again.

He was quick. Too damn quick. Steve cursed and moved to follow, barely able to keep up - boots crunching heavily in the newly fallen snow. Luckily there was barely any place for Bucky to go to and that was the only thing currently on Steve’s side. If they’d been in the compound Bucky could have probably eluded him for days but his fever had no doubt driven him outside into the cold.

And then Bucky came to a high fence that might have been surpassable to either of them in less than a minute but in Bucky’s current state it was practically insurmountable. He was too exhausted from too much medication and fighting his body’s natural state of being that when he reached it he let out a frustrated cry of anger - rattling the fence with gloved hands. And he looked about ready to tear it apart when Steve came upon him, coming to a stop a distance away but close enough that Bucky could smell him. The wind was on his side. He was hoping the reassuring scent of his alpha pheromones would relax his best friend.

They’d love each other once. Steve had laughed about it, lightly, more amazed than anything that two alphas could have a relationship at all as much as there could be friction sometimes. He’d accounted it to the fact that at the time he was just a pathetically weak alpha, practically a beta or an omega himself, but Bucky had always fought him. Defended him against himself. Told him that he was the strongest alpha he knew and it didn’t matter that he didn’t have a body to back it up. It was what was on the inside that counted. It was the intent of the person.

Over the stillness of the open expanse of tundra, the bitter cold, Steve raised his hands and gently told him that - speaking in easy, calm tones. Bucky had his back turned but Steve could see he was listening.

“Even if you don’t remember it, Buck I believe it with you too. It’s the intent behind the person. His actions that decide who he is. I will always love you. For _you_. You’re still the same person I’ve always known. Being an alpha or an omega doesn’t change that. I just-” Steve winced, his chest tightening painfully. “Wish you wouldn’t have kept it from me. I would have loved you just the same.”

With a hitched breath Bucky slumped a bit against the fence, shoulders hunched but his face still hidden from view. Steve worried that he was crying, trying to take a few steps closer.

“It’s not a shameful thing to be an omega, Buck. It wasn’t back then! But I understood why you hid it. I understand Bucky and I love you. I will always love you.”

Steve was close enough now to almost touch and Bucky’s scent hit him then as the wind suddenly shifted, washed over him with such a force that he was almost instantly and painfully erect. He had to take in a deep breath and hold it just to calm himself - forcing his mind to the task at hand, relieving Bucky’s suffering, as he reached out to touch the man’s back. “I’m here Buck.” he whispered. “I’ll be here if you let me. I would have tried back then and I’m here now. Just let me Bucky. _Please_.”

There was a pause from the man beside him, a hitched breath, and he was crying Steve realized with a start although Bucky was doing his best to hide it. But he wasn’t running anymore. And then, in a broken almost pleading voice - Bucky said his name.

“ _Steve_.”

Steve was against him in a minute, pressing his body as close as he could, wrapping his arms around Bucky to steady the trembling omega. And his weight felt so unbelievably good in his arms and against him that Steve couldn’t help but press closer still. “I’m here, Buck.” he whispered, mouth suddenly dry, overcome with emotions and his own instincts. Bucky desperately needed and he needed to give it. Just as desperately.

“Steve-” Bucky gasped again and his voice completely broke Steve’s heart. “Fuck me or shoot me because I can’t take this anymore.”

Steve smiled at the quip as much as it broke his heart. There was Bucky. Shinning through it all, the exasperated quip was a glimmer of hope amongst the storm. Bucky had been through hell but he was still Bucky.

Though he didn’t exactly approve of the way he’d put it in words Steve was moving before he could even think about it. Quickly he unstrapped Bucky’s belt from around his waist, somehow managing not to break it. He wasn’t going to do anything rough if he could help it. After all that he’d endured, Bucky didn’t deserve that. “I’m here, Buck. I’m going to take care of you now. I’ll take care of it. And I’m not going to shoot you.”

The belt fell to the ground and Steve unsnapped the omega’s pants, pushing inside to find his erection, the other arm wrapped securely around his chest squeezing him just a bit tighter. He was his, all his. He could barely stop the omega thoughts feeling the man in his arms pressed inch to inch without a single amount of space separating them. Bucky was warm even if he was _too_ warm, solid.

“ _Steve_!” Bucky’s head fell back against the alpha’s shoulder and he pressed helplessly into the man’s strong embrace, exposing his neck completely in as much submission as Steve had ever seen from the man. It was beautiful and it went straight to Steve’s already painfully erect cock but also to every single other inch of him. His heart clenched with love, stomach tightening with arousal, overcome with the trust Bucky was placing in him. But it was more than that. Bucky couldn’t help his reactions right now. He couldn’t think clearly. It was up to an alpha to never take advantage, which would be just as much as rape. But this was Bucky. The first man he’d loved, the only man he’d ever loved. His best friend. His absolute everything. And as much as they’d shared, lived through, lost and gained - there was no question in his mind that this was right.

Once upon a time, in the dawn of man, humans had had overly developed primitive teeth to bite and mark their mates with. They’d evolved since then and they no longer had the teeth but hands worked well instead. And omega’s had strong necks. Bruisable skin perfect for marking but strong windpipes that were pretty resistant to quite a lot of pressure.

Steve immediately moved to secure Bucky against him, wrapping his hand around his throat with firm pressure as he quickly pushed his and Bucky’s black cargo pants down around around their thighs. And Bucky wasn’t letting go of the fence for anything but that was all right, the way he slumped rigidly in his arms and pressed back against him was more than enough. It wasn’t complete submission, but it was damn close.

“Atta boy, Bucky.” he praised, soothingly - lovingly, his heart leaping with adoration and alpha pride. “That’s my good boy.”

Bucky whined, so help him the sound almost completely undid Steve. It was so full of pure want and need that it practically broke all his restraints and his free hand was actually shaking as he pushed Bucky’s military issue briefs down just enough to expose his ass to the cold wind. Judging by the heat of him he could feel even through his thick gloves he really didn’t think Bucky would mind. But suddenly the omega growled, tensing in his arms and Steve realized suddenly what from. He also suddenly realized he had an arm full of Winter Soldier rather than Bucky Barnes.

Steve’s own demanding erection was pressed possessively against Bucky’s ass and Bucky could feel it now, really feel it. The growl was shocking to his inner alpha who balked at the resistance and Steve worried it suddenly wasn’t so consensual anymore. But it made just as much sense that the Winter Soldier was going to fight what Bucky wanted.

Steve soothingly shushed him, rubbing a hand over his stomach, grunting as he kicked Bucky’s legs farther apart with a boot and lifted him a bit off the ground - taking much more of his weight into his body. He let the Soldier feel how much stronger he was, how much strength he really had and how much more he could exert with very little effort. “It’s okay Buck. You’re okay. Let it go.” And one more increment of pressure from his hand did it.

“Steve-” Bucky gasped, returning to himself - the Soldier leaving in a rush. “Please don’t stop.” he all but begged. “I can’t - I’m sorry. I - I couldn’t help it. Steve I’m scared-”

Steve’s heart all but broke. “I know Bucky, it’s okay. I would never hurt you. We’re going to fix it.” he was already reaching to push his own briefs down as he said it. Bucky was fever ridden in his arms and shaking. He needed to be mated and at this point Steve wasn’t so sure his body’s demand would stop until he was knotted.

“Please Steve I need-” Bucky let out a ragged, futile gasp and shook the fence with his hands. “I need it-”

“I gotcha Buck.” Steve assured him and instinctively, Steve squeezed Bucky’s throat in a firmer grasp and that’s what he’d needed - among other more obvious things. The man practically melted into his arms, only a few remnants of tension remaining. He’d just needed to be collared with more force, given more security of a stronger hold and Steve held his grip fast. The amount of pressure he had to exert almost scared Steve. To say Buck was a strong omega would be a massive understatement.

Bucky felt amazing in his arms and Steve leaned in close, inhaling his scent in deeply, scenting his need and lust. At the same time his own erection pressed firm against Bucky’s backside, uncaring and not flagging in the slightest from the immense bitter cold. And on a thought, before he didn’t have any of those left, he used his teeth to free his hand of his thick glove. “Bite down on this, Buck. This won’t hurt. I won’t hurt you. But you might want it.”

He didn’t know how to tell him without panicking him that Bucky might be doing a lot of screaming.

“You’re such a good boy Bucky. Just gunna check you Buck. Just to make sure you’re good and wet for me-” he whispered, a litany of praises as he slipped a hand down between them. The last thing he wanted to do was awaken the Soldier.

Steve lost his breath entirely, letting out a groan of pure unbridled pleasure. Bucky was so wet he was practically dripping and Bucky’s keen of approving pleasure as Steve’s fingers slipped inside was music to his ears. He’d never experienced this before, it was a first for him too and Bucky jumped as if electrified. But not away. Into his fingers in a motion that drove them in deep, the chain link fence violently rattling.

“Steve!” Bucky yelled around the glove.

“Bucky.” Steve gasped, withdrawing his hand quickly and grasping a hold of his erection, lining it up to the omega’s impossibly hot, wet entrance. “I’m here Buck. Take a breath for me.”

If he’d been worried that he might hurt him it was completely unneeded. Bucky was tight but he was so wet. His body knew exactly what to do and it was ready for him.

Buck yelled around the glove, a long cry of pleasure and relief and pure feeling. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky’s waist as he slid in deep and held him with bruising force, wondering how he was even remaining upright. Bucky was heaven. There was no explaining the rush of it, the pleasure, how good Bucky’s tight, wet heat felt around him. It was absolutely everything and impossibly more. It felt like his entire reason for existing.

“You’re so beautiful Bucky.” Steve gasped and he was in, all the way in now, the entire length and girth of his erection settled completely within the man in his arms - their skin flush against each other where they lacked clothing.

Steve didn’t waist anytime, Bucky certainly didn’t need time to adjust, and set an almost bruising rhythm. Both of their bodies demanded no less.

Bucky was almost crying his sounds of pleasure sounded so wrenched from him, relieved and desperate. Steve thrust into him with hard, measured strokes, driving his entire length in and out of his body. And he didn’t have to worry about hitting Bucky’s prostate. With as many nerves as there was inside Bucky’s ass it was almost better right now that he might not be. Then again, as big as Steve was and as loud as Bucky was being, he wasn’t so sure that was the case. It was like the glove wasn’t doing a thing. And that was fine really. Bucky’s noises were music to his ears.

“Such a good boy, Bucky.” he gasped, thrusts shorter now, firm and deep. Bucky was close, really close and it didn’t take more than a few more seconds for him to scream out his pleasure around the glove, coming apart in Steve’s arms with wild, prolonged cries. Steve was absolutely overcome by the beauty of it. At one time Bucky had been the strongest alpha he knew. No surprise now he was without a doubt the strongest omega he’d ever known.

“That’s it Buck.” Steve gasped, holding Bucky firmly as the man didn’t really come down but just seemed to get wound that much tighter. He was going to come again and the thought drove most rational thought from Steve’s mind. His focus became that and purely that. To mate, to mark, to claim. The grip on his throat was crushing but Bucky wasn’t complaining in the slightest, still crying out his pleasure into the cold harsh wind. His thrusts into his body were barely restrained but Bucky’s body did nothing but welcome more and Steve was all too happy to give it. He was beautiful. Absolutely and incredibly beautiful.

As Steve felt his erection swell and his pleasure reach a crest, his body unquestionably wanted to knot. It was only that precipice of insane pleasure that caught him just barely from doing just that. He forced himself to come to a stop even though that was the last of what either of them wanted, gripping Bucky tight and reaching down to put a hand on a hip to keep him still, staying buried deep as far as he could go.

“Bucky.” Steve gasped and he drew in a quick breath and let it out. He was shaking, really shaking. How he’d even managed to stop was beyond him and he wasn’t entirely sure he could. “Bucky listen to me.”

Bucky had bent the fence where he’d been clinging to it. He was drenched with sweat now from his fever and their activities, trembling in his arms, but seemingly a bit calmer now with Steve buried entirely and deeply in his ass. He was full and for a beta going through a cycle that feeling, that opposite of the emptiness of not having it, was everything. Soothing. Right.

Steve dropped his head to Bucky’s shoulder and let out an explosive breath. He was starting to shake too. “I-” he swallowed heavily. “Not so sure I can stop Buck but if you want me too I’ll try. I don’t have protection.”

The last statement hung heavily between them. If he knotted Bucky there was a high chance he’d mate him. It was a very hard thing to make Bucky even think about because all his body right now wanted was that. To mate, to breed, to produce offspring. Some omegas even went through pure hell with the desperate feelings of sex, coupling, and having pups. As strong out as Bucky was right now it was a painful thing to make him think around it but he wouldn’t do this against his will. He didn’t want Bucky to come down from his cycle in a few days and hate him for everything they did and might have done. It would kill him.

It was only the fact that Bucky actually seemed to think about it that reassured him of what he did and said next. Bucky reached up, gripping the back of Steve’s neck, the other he pried off the fence. “Let up Steve. Let me turn around. Just don’t... don’t you dare pull outta me.”

“I won’t.” Steve quickly promised him and somehow managed to fight his instincts down enough to release Bucky’s neck. Bucky made it easier by deliberately making his body as loose and submissive as he could. And carefully he twisted his body, lifting a leg up and around. Steve quickly grasped a hold of his hips and pressed close, both groaning with shared gasps and Bucky reached behind him to use the fence as leverage. Lifting himself up off the ground, he put the leg he’d moved over Steve’s shoulder, the other catching Steve around the waist and pulling him in close.

“Okay Stevie.” he said softly.

Steve was momentarily caught up in his eyes and suddenly, also overcome. This was it. Any alpha and omega was sexually viable. But being as genetically enhanced as they were the chances of this knot resulting in a pup was pretty much a certain.

“You okay?” Steve asked and he really had meant to ask ‘are you sure’ but in the tumultuous sea of their own instincts he knew that he wanted this. He couldn’t think of anyone with whom he wanted it more.

Bucky just nodded but his smile was a little sad when he replied. “Not so sure this isn’t the end of the line but...”

Determined to show him just how untrue that was, Steve pressed close - wrapping an arm around Bucky’s back to help him support his weight. The other found his neck again, the back of it this time and he pressed a firm kiss over the man’s lips. “Just means we’ll have to move that line.”

Blue eyes met blue, Steve suddenly breathless, and he pulled out experimentally just a few inches and pushed right back in. Bucky groaned, losing his breath entirely and this was it. This was what he’d been missing. Every single play on Bucky’s face of pleasure was extraordinary. Those amazingly expressive blue eyes, the aching vulnerability and the fierce passion and strength in his omega’s eyes. And he was his and that was just that. Bucky was his until the end of the line, after it and before it. They belonged solely to each other.

It didn’t take Steve long to feel himself begin to swell again and it only drove Bucky on further. He was thrusting back to meet him in little but decisive motions of his hips, what motions he could make trapped between Steve and the fence as he was. He was getting as loud as he was the first time and there wasn’t a glove to muzzle him now. “Don’t stop-” Bucky gasped. “Stevie don’t stop.”

All Steve could manage for words was that he wouldn’t, not ever, and he pressed his body as close as he could to Bucky’s - driving his hips in deep and fast. He could feel himself falling over the edge, Bucky drove his hips down and took every single inch of him and Steve swelled impossibly bigger. And then erupted.

Bucky screamed, actually screamed - a primal yell that could have probably been heard for miles. Steve was struggling to not black out from the sheer overwhelming pleasure that was consuming him as he erupted hotly inside his lover. He came and kept coming, feeling as though every part of his being was pouring out into Bucky. And he was yelling too he realized but he barely recognized his own voice or himself for that matter. And he stilled, holding himself deeply inside Bucky, letting the knot take hold completely.

“Steve.” he heard Bucky keen in a low, breathless voice.

Steve, actually breathless himself, was suddenly overcome. Stroking the hair out of Bucky’s face he realized he was fully supporting him now. Bucky had released his hold of the fence, practically passed out in his arms. His name, that whisper, had been pretty much his last conscious thought.

“It’s okay Buck.” Steve said, making sure Bucky was breathing okay, stroking dark strands from his face. “It’s okay Bucky. I’m here. I’ve gotcha.”

_“Steve.”_

Steve almost physically cringed hearing the voice in his ear. He felt himself blush from his toes to his ears, instinctively holding Bucky just a bit closer. It was Natasha and that made it a bit easier but not really. It suddenly occurred to him that in some respects he and Bucky might have had an audience.

“Yes?” he asked.

_“You’re going to be together for awhile. I’m having someone bring out some blankets but it wouldn’t hurt to lay him down in the snow. His fever is peaked at 104.9 but the doc said its broken. Should be dropping soon.”_

Steve felt Bucky’s forehead and face for himself, pressing two fingers to the man’s neck. He was warm, still burning and but his heart rate felt good and strong. Not too quick and not thready under his fingertips. Steve was immensely relieved.

Taking Bucky into his arms, carefully he laid him down in the snow. It hurt to move a bit and he winced as the knot shifted but he did everything as gently and carefully as he could. It felt good to have Bucky on his back too, underneath him, and Steve cradled his neck and head as he held the other man against his body. Bucky was well and thoroughly exhausted and while he couldn’t tell if he was asleep or unconscious, Steve was relieved at least that he was at peace. In many ways, Steve was too.

 

 

TBC


End file.
